


bedsheets

by 90scyke (peachypiper)



Series: summers brothers drabbles [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Childhood Memories, Gen, Summers Brothers, first off: incest idiots go away, shoo you're not wanted here, they r Real Good and sweet, this is a sibling friendship only house!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypiper/pseuds/90scyke
Summary: the clifford sheets are the biggest prize in the summers household. you've got to stake a claim in order to win them. that's exactly what both brothers plan to do.





	bedsheets

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! ive actually never done drabbles before, so this is a good exercise in brevity and almost flash-fiction-y kind of stuff!!! also i just wanted some good Domestic shit with the Brothers because they are Good and they don't get enough on-panel time together where the writers aren't having them sniping at each other.

“I call the Clifford sheets!” Scott shouts, pushing past Alex on the way to the linen closet.

“Hey, that’s no fair, you always get them…” Alex mumbles, tripping over Scott and tumbling onto the carpeted floor. Tears well up in his eyes and he brushes them roughly away. Scott stops in his tracks, having noticed the absence of his little brother.

“Alex?” Scott plops down onto the floor, eyes level with his brother’s, holding out a hand to him. “I’m sorry. You want some help?”

“Y-yeah,” Alex sniffles, and Scott pulls him into a big hug, squeezing him with all his might.

“I love you. And you can have the Clifford sheets. I like the Pooh ones better anyway.” Scott places his chin gently on top of his younger brother’s head and runs a hand through his short blond hair. “I love you so much.”


End file.
